


When I Cut Your Heart, I Knew I Didn't Miss

by limanade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Basketball, Bullying, Chenle being a 'bad boy', Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, cross posted on AFF, halloween party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limanade/pseuds/limanade
Summary: Bad boys were never Jisungs type, but maybe that's because Chenle really isn't one.aka Jisung takes one look at Chenle and realizes he's screwed, or the "I fell in love with my 'bully'" trope with a small twist?





	1. Don't Be Shy

**Author's Note:**

> _Flushed up, you pick me up and put me down_
> 
> Don't Be Shy - Primary ft. ChoA and Iron
> 
>  
> 
> *warning of homophobic slurs*  
> btw imagine what Chenle looked like on Weekly Idol  
>    
> story title from Volcano by The Vamps ft. Silento

Sometimes, he just wants to slaughter Chenle.

Jisung couldn't be more annoyed. Here was Chenle with his stupid hot blond hair, teasing him about his pink sweater. Teasing the cool faced, basketball captain. It was a pale pink sweater with embroidered flowers on it, but Jisung liked it enough to buy it and didn't care what anyone else thought. The so called flower boy steely glared forward, not daring to look at Chenle, or his worn down denim jacket hanging loosely on his broad frame.

Although countless people looked at him curiously and questionably as he wore his pink sweater, Jisung couldn't care less. Most admired and sometimes were intimidated by Jisung for being a star player on the basketball team (dubbed the 'captain') and cool demeanor. Anyone who made fun of Jisung would know that they would get a beating from the whole varsity basketball team, but Zhong Chenle just had it for him.

It’s a wonder in itself how Jisung hasn’t told anyone or how nobody else knew, but this time it was different. Instead of it bring clear cut, the line was blurred and scribbled. Chenle just cherished, practically thrived on bullying Jisung for being gay. It was a first for Jisung, and he didn't really know how to approach it. 

Luckily for him, Chenle only whispered them in his ear, or when they were alone. You could say he was his own, personal bully. That spawn of the devil kept bringing it up in class, calling him a faggot and other gay slurs, and it didn't help that he sat right next to him.

"Jisuuung, you got a date tonight or something? Meeting up with some guy?" Chenle whispered, smirking. Gosh he wanted to punch those lips. "I bet it's some balding rich guy, you'd do anything for dick, wouldn't you?" Chenle said under his breath, pretending to take notes while Mr. Seo pranced around the room happily explaining isotopes.

Jisung took a deep breath to calm himself, and ignored all the countless ways he thought of murdering the boy. He wasn't gonna get in a stupid argument with an even more stupid boy.

"Hmm, so you're not gonna answer. That's fine, just don't call me for help when you get raped, faggot." Chenle muttered, making sure only Jisung heard, and putting emphasis on the last word. The victim could only smell cheap cigarettes and the scent of pine trees with how close Chenle was, he ignored that thought though. Those two were in their own little world of push and pull, the class not paying any mind.

Jisung felt steam coming out of his ears, and his chest was a blurry paint mess, but luckily Chenle stopped after that. Class went by smoothly, and as soon as the bell rang, Chenle appeared in front of Jisungs desk with a Cheshire grin. "Where did ya get that sweater, Victoria's Secret? "

And Jisung promptly walked away, biting his lip till he could taste scarlet.

xxx

"School can suck my dick! I wanna rip all my brain cells out! What's so wrong with a damn pink sweater?!" Jisung cried in exasperation, stuffing his face in a pillow and huffing. Here he was secretly agonizing over Chenle while they calmly played Mario Kart.

"Hey Jisung, you know I would beat up anyone who made fun of you, just tell me the name." Jeno reminded, aware of the age difference and that Jisung was still impressionable.

"It's okay, I got this. He's just a little prick…" Jisung grumbled, violently resting his face on a worn out pillow.

"Same guy huh." Jeno was less surprised these days, but he still watched over with eyes of a hawk. Though he didn't know many of other kids in Jisungs grade. he had a feeling he knew who it was, but he never got the juicy details from the victim himself. There seems to be no eye witnesses either, no matter how who he asks around.

Glossing over boring topics, Jeno, purposely or not, brings up Chenle as being the mysterious kid in Jisungs grade. Jenos entire grade is curious on who the new kid is, or was at his last school. "Do you know Chenle? I heard he's a super fun guy in one of your classes."

"You mean the new kid? Yeah, I know him, he's a grunge rock star who smokes behind the school." Jisung joked lamely. "And does weed." Jeno adds, remembering the aroma as he walked past Chenle.

"Why do you wanna know? He's just the new kid, it's only been 2 weeks since he came here." Jisung stated, getting frustrated as Jeno passed him in Coconut Mall.

"A lot of girls and guys we're wondering about him, being all funny and that crap. Plus he's actually not that bad looking." Jeno said quite optimistically, scanning Jisungs reaction with a side eye.

"You know when I said he was a grunge rockstar? I mean he's like the life of a really boring party." Jisung restates, his fingers gripping the controller a little tighter. Jeno smiles innocently. "What? I heard he's pretty funny and nice compared to his appearance. I just wanted to see if it was true."

"Well it's not, his jokes are cringy and overused, and he laughs at his own comments with the shrill of a dolphin! Who does that?" Jisung couldn't grip on to reality while talking about Chenle, so he kept rambling. "I thought dying your hair such a bright color would be against the school dress code, but he just skips in and out of the principals office without a clinch. He even smokes! You can smell it off his breath and it stains his clothing and anyone who stands too close."

"Now you're making him sound like a complete douchebag. He can't be that bad, he has the face of an angel." Jenos amused with how well this is going, not caring to mask it. "I think I even smelt a whiff of cigarettes on that pink sweater of yours. You're not smoking, are you?"

"Excuse me? You think I would waste my life away like those guys, and if you think I do anything with Chen-"

"Woah, you said it, not me!" Jeno cut him off before he finished that risky idea, and reassured Jisung before he got too hostile and his plan backfired. "Yeah I got it, don’t worry, its just that I can actually smell tobacco off that sweater of yours."

Jisung looked at him weirdly before smelling the sweater and immediately tossing it away. "I'll wash it once I get home."

"I wont snoop, I'll let you figure out your problems alone, but if you ever want to talk about anything…" Jisung just looked straight at the T.V.

"But seriously, don't worry too much about that Chenle kid and what he does in his spare time. I heard he had a tough past but despite all that he's still pretty nice. Jaemin said Chenle even bought him a bag of chips. For free!"

"Is that so? He seems to have a soft spot for everyone except me." Jisung grins bitterly, stuffing his face in the pillow more, feeling the rough woven fibres graze his chin.

"Maybe you killed him in a past life. Like stabbed him in the chest and blood and guts were just everywhere!" Jeno supplied, voice thick with sarcasm. Jisung thinks that's a pretty accurate description of his and Chenle's relationship right now, but with the roles reversed.

"Hey, I'm trying to be serious here! We're just like…steel against steel! I don't know it's just pure friction!"

"Oh Jisung you don't have a crush on a grunge rockstar, do yo-" and before Jeno could finish his sentence the gentle flower boy slapped him. Jeno then calmly responded. "Sorry sorry!! I was joking! He kinda has the look of a bad boy, but he's really just mean…to you, as you're well aware of. You guys are like two alpha males, always butting heads."

"Great, that solves all my problems! Thanks Jeno." Jisung rolled his eyes. "And Chenle was the one who started head butting me first, by the way."

Ignoring Jisungs last statement, Jeno continued on praising Chenle, much to Jisungs dim reaction. "I saw him introducing new transfer students and showing them around school. If he wasn't so mean, you guys would probably get along well."

The thing was, Jeno had a good point. And Jisung knew that.

The thing was, before Chenle went to his school, Jisung didn't really know if he was gay. He'll admit that guys aren't exactly repulsive, but no magical romantic feelings were ever involved, in girls too. The only budding of that feeling was in kindergarten, but the boy moved away.

That boy turned out to be Chenle.

Back in kindergarten they were best friends. As best as friends little kindergartens could be, but then Chenle had to leave. Chenle was the same as he was back then: big smiles and a sickening outgoing personality. Now he just wears that damn denim jacket and black ripped skinny jeans. Maybe smoke or something too, probably plays guitar in a rock band for all he knows.

Jisung knew he kind of admired Chenle's character, and maybe for what Chenle bullied him for.

Being a 15 year old with raging hormones, Jisung still isn't quite sure what to think of this new and improved Chenle. Yeah, he "liked" him for a week in kindergarten, but now it's hitting him in full force. It was like a blaring alarm to his peaceful sleeping heart. Jisung didn't like it one bit.

When Jisung saw Chenle after 7 years in his school hallway, he was a deer caught in headlights. Mouth hanging open and eyes wide in disbelief; Zhong Chenle was hot. Smoking hot.

The kindergartener Jisung knew was no longer there, he lost his baby fat, and his cheeks were no longer as round. He dyed his hair blond with a mix of blue grey, and it curled around his charming face. His smirk was to kill for, and he dressed in the skinniest jeans Jisung has ever seen, as if they were painted on. Just by looking Jisung could tell he was fit and had some muscle, his height competing with himself.

Pale blond hair and teasing smirks are all Jisung can think of when he sees that spawn of the devil. It's all he can think about when Chenle whispers "faggot" in his ear, his breath warm and surprisingly relaxing. Jisung can smell the cigarettes mixed with pine trees whenever they're too close. His nose has gotten used to the cheap and addicting aroma, almost craving it. It didn't mean he was gay though, because it was nicotine not feelings. Second hand smoking had it's effects.

As the 'bad boy' made his way to the school office, he boringly made eye contact with the shocked Jisung. All the other boy could do was sputter out a strangled "Ch-Chenle…?" and miss the way Chenle slyly did a once over on the boy.

Chenle smirked, and drawled out, "It's been a while, hasn't it…Jisung?" Mentally in his mushy brain, Jisung makes a note to himself,

"I'm not gay."

Two weeks after the teasing has started, Jisung scratches out the imaginary note and writes a new one in its place.

"You can't let Chenle know you're gay."

 

Like every week, Jisung scoffs at Jenos response of Chenle actually thinking of others. "Yeah, because Chenle is nice."

Jeno kind of looks at him weirdly in a quirky type of way, and goes back to Mario kart, filing that comment away in a folder marked 'Important'.

And Jisung really wishes his last comment would come true.

xxx

"Hey, Yeri, how do you like the school?" Chenle asked nervously, "I know it's kinda big, but you'll get used to it in a week."

"Yeah, it's a bit confusing, but I think I got it. Thanks for taking me around, some girls here aren't exactly friendly." Yeri responds with a shudder. She was a new transfer student with a dazzling smile and soft brown hair. "I saw some girls call a couple boys gay, and worse things I'd rather not say."

"Heh, yeah they're not that friendly. Don't worry, they won't even be able to touch you with me around." He couldn't help but chuckle a little from the irony, holding his grin back. "Anyways, I gotta head to class. You know where yours is, right?" Chenle said with bright eyes, his awkward tone now gone.

"Yep, don't worry!" Yeri flashed the boy a smile. "Thanks for showing me around."

"No problem!" And Chenle had an extra bounce in his step as he left to his class.

 

xxx

 

"Hey Chenle!" Joy cried as he entered the class. "Do you think you can help me score keep the boys basketball game? It's only an hour and a half after school, I really need someone's help, and it'll be good for you to get to know our basketball team."

Jisung heard Joys dilemma while staring straight at his desk. Gosh, he had forgotten they still had a game after school, and if Chenle is as "nice" as people say, he'll say yes. Heck, even Joy knows Chenle and is even willing to ask him. Jisung suddenly isn't sure whether he wants him to say yes or no. A knot appears in his stomach, making him feel sick.

"Sure Joy, I have nothing after anyways." Chenle then gave his signature smirk towards Jisungs direction as Joy graciously thanked him saying something along the lines of 'thank you so much for saving my butt Mr.Seo was gonna murder me if I didn't finish my Chem test!'

Although Jisung didn't see his smug smirk, he sure as hell heard his response, and he was not in a happy mood.

xxx

"That loser Chenle here has to be all nice and help out. Are you kidding me?!!" Jisung was whining in the boys changeroom, switching his pink sweater for a basketball jersey: #10.

His team was also changing, all half nude and all half listening except Jeno. "Look dude, we're versing xxxx, let's just focus on winning, okay? Last time we lost by 3 points, and they only have two good players."

"Ha! Two good players? They barely have one, I can't wait for all the girls in the stands to be cheering my name!" Donghyuck eavesdropped, not caring as he was too pumped for the game. Mark was by his side, silently agreeing.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry. We should've won last time though." Jisung scowled, "The ref said I fouled a guy just by touching him."

"Whatever, but we better win. It's a home game." Jeno reminded him, and left the changing room yelling. "Don't let Chenle cloud your mind!"

Jisung just shrugged and finished up tying his laces. If anything, he wouldn't lose while Chenle was on the sidelines, jeering him on. Something about that boy just sets his nerves on fire, and it wasn't because of Chenle's foul language.

And lately Jisung has been wondering if there's something wrong with him.

xxx

As the SOPA basketball team is warming up, Chenle's sitting by the scoreboard table, giddy. He's all smiles and cracks jokes and when he laughs, it sounds exactly like a dolphin. The only time he's not talking is when he's sipping on ice tea, licking his lips so naturally that Jisung shouldn't notice.

The team is just shooting around, but Jisung can't help but feel pressure. With Chenle and his big mouth here, there's some sort of standard he's set up for himself. Every missed shot, every missed lay up is multiplied ten fold, then magnified. Never before has he ever been this embarrassed or nervous.

Before Jisung realizes it, the game is starting and their coach is explaining the game plan and starting line up. Jisung, is of course, starting as point guard, with Jeno, Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Mark. Although Jisung is the youngest, he's their best point guard, while the others can dunk and post up.

The ref brings the game ball to the middle, and throws it up, both teams trying to tip to the opposing side. Mark tips the ball in Jisungs direction, and he takes it and goes.

0-0

He's dribbling up for a quick lay up while the other team is still recovering, and misses. He missed the first lay up of the game, unheard of for Jisung Park. He's frozen underneath the basket as he processes what happened. Luckily, Jeno crashes the boards and rebounds the ball, putting it in the basket.

2-0

And the rest of the game follows suit. SOPA gets a small lead of 7 points by the 2nd quarter, and Jisung is dying out there.

While the captain was left for the slaughterhouse, the other members were actually doing fantastic, getting all their hoops and foul shots in. It's not like Jisung was tripping over his feet (though he's come close) to get benched, he still scored some points, but considered to his other games, he's road kill. At least Jisung still has his solid defense, and blocks a couple shots.

18-15

During the break after the first quarter Chenle starts stalking towards Jisung, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Jisung, unaware of Chenle as he's filling up his water bottle, is cursing himself. How could he miss three lay ups? Those were the easiest shots!

"Jisung, you look rough out there." Chenle slurs, picking at his nails. "I thought you were the 'captain'. Even for a twink, you should be doing better." The captain immediately turns to face Chenle, sweat dripping down his forehead from all the running, annoyed. "It's a bad day for me." He replies choppy, not wasting his breath on someone who deserves it.

How bad was it that Chenle was distracting him from the side lines? Nuclear level bad or I tripped in front of myself bad? Jisung has never felt so conflicted, so he chooses to use less words. That head of blonde hair will be the death of his basketball career.

"It's a bad day for me every time I look at you. Watching you makes me want stab my eyes out." Chenle announces, and then flickers his eyes towards the water fountain. "You better get that water bottle of yours, it's a mess of itself."

Jisung, surprised, glances at the water fountain and his water bottle is over flowing with water cascading down the sides.

"Hey! Wait you little-!" Jisung growled, anger bubbling up in his chest as Chenle cheerfully skipped away in his black skinny jeans.

And they both couldn't wait till the game ended.

xxx

52-47

It was a close game.

The only problem was that it wasn't suppose to be. It was suppose to be a game where they can run new plays to get the movements down, to test new skills and tricks. Not to win by only 5 measly points. It was embarrassing.

Relieved the game was finally over, Jisung couldn't wait till he could get out of here. Far, far away from Chenle and his loud mouth that seemed to mesmerize Jisung when it wasn't filled with crap .

The team made their way to the change room, all making comments about the game and nasty remarks about the other team. As Jisung was halfway done changing, in comes Chenle bouncing through the door as if he was a joy to the world. He wasn't, but no one seemed to agree with the captain.

"Hey guys, I bought donuts for the whole team so once your done meet me outside!" Chenle smiled, and being the popular guy he is, everyone cheered at the fact of free food. The little dickhead must have looked like an angel to the rest of the team.

"Chenle you're the best! You're definitely coming to all our home games!" Donghyuck cheered, the change room was filled with agreements and wide smiles.

Jisung scoffed, not that anyone could hear over the commotion, and kept silent. Donuts are good, even better after an exhausting basketball game, but because it was Chenle. Nope. Absolutely not. He probably poisoned it or added laxatives just for Jisung cause he's a 'faggot' as said by Chenle himself. The devil would just love to watch Jisung crippled with pain.

"Come on Jisung, hurry up and change, I want a donut!" Jeno scolded while scrambling to get into his clean clothes. As Jeno was finished changing five seconds later, Jisung was still dressed in his uniform, biting his bottom lip.

"Jisung, you coming? I promise Chenle will be nice, really. I know he isn't exactly the nicest towards you, but just give him a chance. I'll be right by your side, and he's a good guy, besides it's free food."

"Yeah I'll come later, I promise." Jisung gave a half true smile, letting Jeno know it was okay for him to ditch his best friend for donuts and most likely Jaemin. Jeno nodded and ran out.

How could Chenle wrap everyone around his finger within 2 weeks, including himself?

xxx

The winning team basically trampled Chenle and his box of donuts as they all grabbed for one. "Woah guys, take one first and make a line! You're civilized human beings, remember?!" Begrudgingly, they fell into a queue and took their favorite donut.

Before too much were gone, Chenle snatched the last glazed donut and neatly folded it in a napkin for safe keeping. Soon after, the only evidence of donuts being in the box are minuscule pastry crumbs.

As the team gobbled up their donut in mere seconds, Chenle stealthy made his way towards the boys changing room. He could tell his favorite player was missing.

xxx

"Crap!" Jeno bit his bottom lip, looking guiltily at the empty box of treats. "I forgot to save a Jisung a donut! He always loved glazed donuts the most."

"That's what you get for being slow," Jaemin nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, biting into the jelly donut. A little bit of red jelly steeped out of Jaemins mouth, and Jeno advertently eyed it. "I'm gotta go home, see you tomorrow!" Jaemin said as he waved goodbye.

Jeno just nodded dumbly as he watched Jaemins figure leave through the doors. Maybe he should stop snooping around Jisungs love life and start to focus on his. It had a lot of potential. 

xxx

Sulking, because he knows he'll have to face Chenle sooner or later, Jisung is sitting, resting his back on the cold wall. His thoughts a grumbling mess as stared at the blank ceiling and blinding lights.

"Jisung Park! You missed all my donuts!" Chenle announces in the changing room, oddly staring at Jisungs limp form. Rolling his eyes, Jisung didn't even glance at his tormentor. This could wait another day.

"Hey! You're not gonna talk me?" Chenle gruffly asks while placing the glazed donut on the bench next to the emotionless boy. Jisung is staring in the literal opposite direction of him: the wall.

"Huh, what's wrong with you today." Chenle then proceeds to kick Jisungs hanging legs, with the bottom of his heel, like when you kick an animal to see whether it's alive or not.

Jisung has been tested to his limits. The entire day Chenle has been merciless teasing him, and now he's gonna physically touch him too? That little devil better be ready to catch Jisungs fists. "Hey, can you not touch me?"

"I was just wondering if you were still alive, you weren't answering." Chenle plays dumb, acting innocent. He then continues with the leg kicking. "I just asked a question."

"What the hell do you want? I said stop!" Jisung retaliates, standing up and pushing Chenle by his shoulders, knocking him off balance.

"Woah, I don't want any faggot germs on my shirt. Can you please keep your distance?" Chenle calmly wipes imaginary 'faggot germs' off his new t shirt.

"Can you shut up about me being gay?! I don't even like boys! What is your damn problem?" Jisung snarls, pushing Chenle backwards by his shoulders. Lying is secondhand at this point.

Chenle on the other hand was stumbling as Jisung shoved him backwards till he hit a tiled wall. The basketball captain had managed to pin Chenle against the shower wall, and through it all he was yelling at his bully, almost growling.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE I EVER DONE FOR YOU TO CALL ME A FAGGOT? HUH? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME IVE SPENT AGONIZING OVER YOUR WORDS?! YOU'RE A HUGE JERK!! SECRETLY RUINING MY LIFE AND THEN PUTTING ON A NICE GUY ACT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE ELSE!! YOU'RE A COWARD!!"

Chenle, feeling for the shower handle muttered a quiet, "I'm sorry," as he abruptly turned the shower on.

"WHAT ARE YOU-"

All Jisung could feel is freezing cold water, drenching his hair and basketball uniform. Chenle isn't any better, grinning shyly under the frigid spray of water, clothes soaked and the tips of his hair starting to curl.

Jisung, furious and confused, stumbled out of the shower, tangling with the grimy shower curtain. He growled, jaw clenched. "What…the hell was that?"

Chenle, surprisingly timid, and still underneath the spray of water looked embarrassingly cheeky. He let out a small, "Oops."

Jisung stormed out of the changeroom, muttering to himself. "What the hell is his problem…He always screws everything up…"

And Chenle stubbornly admits that sometimes, just sometimes, he does screw things up. With his clothes soaked and a heavy chest, the glazed donut is still there, sitting innocently on the bench. As he walked home that night, all he could feel was a bitter stone weighing in his stomach despite the overly sweet taste on his tongue.


	2. It's Alright, It's Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _We'll fall in magic every single day_
> 
> The Chance Of Love - TVXQ

Chenle never brings it up, and neither does Jisung. It's the only mutual thing they can agree on. Silently, of course. 

It just doesn't make sense. Nothing about Chenle makes sense. Turning on the shower while they were both still clothed? Really? ( I mean if they were naked that’s a different story…) The worst part was that that spawn of the devil didn't even seem rude or obnoxious, he looked fearfully apologetic. Either that or Jisungs eyes were playing tricks on him, and the haze of faint anger was muddling his brain. Once Jisung left the change room he ran to the empty field and yelled into the night sky for a solid minute. He swore some birds flew away.

Another thing that resulted from the shower incident was that Chenles usual cocky behavior was slowly dissipating. The bullying was a shadow of what it used to be, from a shout to a whisper. Jisung has never been more confused and is back to square one with 'nothing makes sense about Zhong Chenle.

At least instead of verbal abuse he only receives deathly cold stares and grumbled whispers. Chenle is a work in progress, he decides. Though mostly still in the beginning stages but you get the idea. Besides, now Jisung can focus on his risky teenage life and sneak out to all the parties. Yeah, when it happens, that's what I'll be like.

"Get outta my way," Chenle muttered as he shouldered past Jisung, who was innocently leaning on the lockers. A crowded hallway was nothing new, and so were rude remarks, so as always Jisung just brushed him off. 

The Chinese boy was with his grungy rock star band (that's what Jisung calls them, but Jeno flicks him on the head every time, so Jisung just resorts to saying it in his head) that wear ripped denim because it's trendy. It's comprised of Chenle, Renjun, Jaemin, and Mark. They give off an 'I don't care about anything' vibe, even though Jisung swears Renjun is the sweetest boy ever. 

They wear rugged t shirts and dark skin tight jeans and wow, Chenle has really rubbed off them. Maybe it's just a post puberty phase that Jisung hasn't gone through. He may not wear the style himself but damn does it look good on-. Uh, he means others, it looks good on that grungy rockstar gang, for some reason unknown to Jisung. 

Before Chenle arrived they were just a chill group, Jaemin is currently on the basketball team and Renjun had toothy grins that could give you a cavity. Now it's more or less the same in different clothes, but if you think about it, Chenles corrupted them all. Jeno begs to differ. 

As soon as Chenle turned the corner Jisung couldn't help but smash his head against the lockers. Damn, why did Chenle always have to look so good in denim jackets. It wasn't fair, not even when his hair was a mess and shouldn't look so good. It's not fair to his heart. The chance of love was close to slim. To Jisung, close doesn't mean impossible, and it silently lights an ember in his chest. Imprisoned in his ribcage, small yet alive. 

Well, there's always tomorrow.

 

xxx

 

As Jeno was putting some textbooks away in his locker during the lunch hour, he overhears scurrying steps and some guy vaguely yelling curses down the hall. Strange, but he's not gonna question it.

_Skrrrrt_

"Jeno, I really need you to cover for me. I might have accidentally spilled Pepsi all over Jaemins favorite sweater, but he doesn't know it's me!" Whispered screamed Jisung with frantic eyes and hand gestures. "When he turns the corner, tell him I went the other way!!"

"Uh-"

"Yah! Come back here you punk!" 

Jeno could only assume it was none other than Na Jaemin, although he's never heard that amount of grit in his voice before. The one time he doesn't hang out with the Jisung at lunch there's a problem.

"He's coming! See ya!" Jisung raced off in the direction of the library, quick as a gazelle. Jeno stared jaw dropped, not yet able to finish his sentence. Jaemins favorite sweater? Was it the one with ugly lettering and some old collage pasted on the front? Yeah, Jeno never really knew why he liked it so much, it was 2 days away from being a dogs chew toy.

"Jeno! Did you see Jisung come this way?!" Jaemin asked quickly, urgent yet trying to smile as if he was not gonna murder Jisung the second he gets his hands on him. Jeno wouldn't mind that either. Oh, and Chenles' beside him like a sidekick, laidback yet grinning.

"Uh, umm yeah." Jeno smileed back unsteadily at Jaemin. He's never had to think about what facial expression he was giving.

"Which way did he go?!" The pretty one, Jaemin asked, and Jeno's just noticing the little rips on his pants. It's different. A good different.

"He uh, he went to the g-gym…" Stumbled Jeno, curse his stupid tongue and replayed memories, specifically the one with Jaemin and jelly donuts. It was... hypnotizing. 

"Thanks," Jaemin said cheerfully, then immediately turned back to angry mode stalking away towards the gym, muttering "enjoy your last 5 minutes alive, Jisung…" 

"Bye Jeno, say hi to Jisung for me!" Chenle whispered the last part and winked. Jeno was never a good liar, but maybe Jaemin made it worse, not that he noticed.

"Bye…?" Jeno replied, he couldn't help but feel some heat on his cheeks. The air conditioning must've been spent. 

 

xxx

 

Tucked away in a quaint corner I'm the Library, sat Jisung. Huffing and puffing as if he just played a basketball game, Jaemin sure was a runner.

He can hear murmuring and shouts past the dense shelf's of books, but pretended to be completely captivated by reading Oliver Twist. Nose deep and heart beating fast from the adrenaline, Jisung couldn't help but feel giddy. It was weird. He ruined Jaemins sweater, yet here he is smiling like an idiot, and it wasn't because of

_him_

being there. 

He didn't even acknowledge Jisung, not so much a word, but maybe a couple of glances. Glances that Jisung swears he wasn't looking for. Honestly Jisung wouldn't have ever liked to be 2 feet away from a jerk, but there was something that shone through. Not the cigarette fumes or cold eyes, but maybe a smile that had no ulterior motive behind it. Jeno would've described it as wholesome.

Jisung wouldn't be bothered if it stayed like this. Maybe Jeno was right, maybe Chenle truly is an okay guy, except for the cigarettes, he could cut those out. Surprisingly, his attraction hasn't withered up, as if it wasn't obvious. Maybe the bad boy persona stood out at first, but Jisungs still just as entranced, if not more, for the dimmed version of Chenle. 

Cheekily grinning to himself, his heart soared, and cheeks flushed at the slim chance of them being friends, and hopefully more. It was a stupid and cursory thought, but he couldn't stop himself from indulging. 

 

xxx

 

If Jaemin couldn't find Jisung, he'll just make his life a living hell instead.

After scouring every inch of the gym, the pretty boy was extremely annoyed, yet he almost a strange twinkle in his eyes. To Chenle, he just looked straight up delirious, but Jeno dared to argue. "Jeno! Since I can't find Jisung, it looks like he won't be hanging out with his best friend for a while." Jaemin smirked, a smug look that said 'Hey Jisung I stole your best friend, what are you gonna do now?'

Stumbling from Jaemins advances, Jeno just stared blankly, legs weak. Jaemin, a causal friend at best, wants to be stuck hip to hip with him until Jisung gives himself up? It'll be a few days at most, maybe even an hour, but Jisung sure owes him big time. Donuts, lots of donuts. 

"O-Okay, sure." Jeno chuckled at the situation. Jaemin with steam fuming out his ears was somehow smiling so happily, Chenle quiet and picking at the rips in his jeans and Jisungs soul probably left his body out of fear. Yeah, maybe he didn't get the short end of the stick.

Behind Jaemin, Jeno noticed Chenle make a sly peace out sign and leave. The other boy pays no mind, too busy rambling about Jisung and revenge, his hands making furious gestures and stomping around the place. "…Even though he's the basketball captain, that doesn’t let him act like a jerk, and I'm older than him! Boy does he run fast and-" 

"Jaemin? Can you c-calm down a bit? I think Jisungs scared out of his mind…" Jeno talked hesitantly, but the boy who controlled his entire sleep pattern was paying attention to something else. Jaemin suddenly turned quiet and focused entirely on the nervous, flustered boy in front of him. Lee Jeno, the Jeno who had the most adorable eye smiles and then was stifling hot in the change rooms. He was actually quite cute. Now he knows why all the girls love him, "…and it was an accident wasn’t it?" 

"Hmmm? Yeah, yeah of course." Jaemin nodded absentmindedly. "You can call me Nana... um, if you want."

Taken by surprise, Jeno is pleasantly pleased with the effect he has on Jaemin, but mostly for the air conditioning, cause it must be working. The heat has been relieved, and all Jeno feels instead of heat is relief. "Okay, Nana."

It has a nice ring to it, but Jeno might have been lying if he said the air conditioner was working again. Jaemins ears turn a cherry red as he mumbles about plans to murder Jisung. 

 

xxx 

 

Stalking down the hallways lazily was Chenle's equivalent of a red carpet with flashing lights. He was well known within the school body and with reason, and he liked it. Almost as much as taking a drag, and wearing his worn down jean jacket. As the popular boy said a couple of 'Hey's' and 'What's up' as he made his down to the library, a smile tugged at his lips.

Some students looked up when they realized Chenle was in the library on purpose. Ignoring stares have never been so easy, besides, he's used to it. Turning corners and making his way to the back of the room, running his fingers across the books as he glazed their titles. 

There was poor Jisung hiding behind a hardcover, the top of his head barely peeking through, and his shorts hiked up as he sat. Glancing at the sight for a few seconds, Chenle then turned and promptly left.

Outside, he jokes and chit chats with some popular seniors, but he doesn't know why he didn't stay in the library; it's truly better than this. 

 

xxx

 

Cleaning the sweater with cheap, foamy soap provided by the school bathrooms proved to be a delightful task. At least Jeno thinks so, and if the smiles on Jaemins face are fake, then Jaemin should really go into acting.

They're in the men's bathroom, Jaemin gently washing the sweater in the sink as if it were made out of gold, but Jeno had to admit in the other boys mind, it probably was. The pretty boy was so focused, eyebrows knitted and just a bit of his pink tongue sticking out in pure concentration. Jeno's sure he should be helping, but when awkwardly standing beside him, striking a conversation doesn't seem appropriate. 

The caramel color was slowly fading out of the maroon sweater, and when Jaemin deemed it clean enough, he sighed, with his eyebrows finally relaxing. Just as Jaemin finally thinks the world is good, a splash of freezing cold water hits him square in his face.

"Excuse me, what was that?"

Jeno can't help but eye smile in innocence. "Just a bit of water."

Jaemin looks horribly offended with his mouth in an 'O', and he proceeded to carefully put the sweater a safe distance away before turning back to Jeno with a smirk. Jeno was not one to back down from a challenge, and he in turn grinned right back at the boy as they lunged towards the nearest sink, hands full of cold water. 

They're throwing water at each other left and right, the sinks constantly being turned on, and their laughter ringing through the hallways. Jeno thinks he's never seen Jaemin smile so genuinely and bright before. Both boys dodge and attack with handguns full of water, running throughout the stalls, and this continues until a loud bang is heard from the door. Both boys immediately drop the current water in their hands and stare at each other in pure horror, quietness overtaking the room. 

Vaguely, they can hear Mr. Seo yell something along the lines of 'bathrooms are expensive' and 'it better not be what I think is happening'. Once the boys hear his steps leaving, they're both laughing their heads off. 

"Holy crap! Did you hear him? I'm surprised we didn’t get detention!" Jaemin marveled, his hair dripping water. "Yeah, Mr. Seo would've killed us in an instant if he knew it was us!" Jeno replied.

Jaemin has a nervous megawatt smile on his face, and Jeno reciprocates with an easy grin, a foot away from each other. There's water trickling down both their faces, and they stare at each other, a flushed silence filling the bathroom. Then, the ringing of the bell snaps them out of their dream like state, and the situation around them becomes apparent. 

Wet hair and shirts hanging heavy, they stare at the trashed bathroom. The tiled floor has collected copious amounts of water, the counter tops are dripping, and the garbage can has fallen over, along with it's containment's. 

Jaemin rushes to clean up, but looks up as Jeno is still standing still, staring where Jaemin previously was. "Hello, earth to Jeno? Hurry up and help me clean up! I've got gym next period!" The pretty boy chided.

"O-oh, yeah sorry." Jeno reassured, it's just that in that moment, maybe he wanted something to happen. Like…a kiss? He chuckled to himself in pity, and the two boys worked together in record time to get the bathroom in it's previous state. 

Hastily running out the bathroom, Jaemin blurted, "thanks, that was fun!"

Still halfway in a dreamy state, Jeno nodded. As he left the bathroom with his chest a mess, he realized the sweater was still innocently sitting on the dry counter. Gently picking up the worn out sweater, Jeno tucked it away in his locker for safekeeping, and that's when he realizes he'll have to see Jaemin again. The idea makes him both distressed and delighted at the same time.

Tingly cheeks and his heart now leaping out of his chest, he skips to slot 5, not caring that he's late, or that he looks like he just took a shower with his clothes on. 

 

xxx

 

In the library, the silence is welcomed by Jisung as he cooled down, emotionally and physically. Above 'Oliver Twist', Jisung swore he saw a sliver of movement in between the bookshelves. A movement of dusty yellow. And oh, there goes his heart.

He mentally slapped himself. There's more than one person with blonde hair at the school. He keeps telling himself this, but his cheeks were still warm, and he unconsciously shuffled closer to the book, hiding his blooming demeanor. 

Chenle is a puzzle that plays with his heart, and threatens to effortlessly break it. 

 

xxx

 

Once the lunch hours over, slot six is unknown to Jisung. At least Jaemin hasn’t been on his back, and Jeno seems to be doing too good of a job, that's something he'll have to interrogate once Jaemin cools down. Or until he gets his hands on some chocolate ice cream.

"Class, there's a partner project, and you must research and present an inherited disease. The groups are: Jisung and-"

There's the classic group assignment, and as you may think, Chenle is not Jisungs partner. (Wow, what is this, actually not predictable, original fanfiction? I'm dissing my own work…) When Chenle is paired with Joy, who Jisung tolerates enough, an ugly feeling is probing his chest. Jisungs not stupid, of course he's jealous. 

Why couldn’t he be Chenles partners, so he could have the silly excuse of spending quality time with him under the disguise of 'homework', yet act as if he hated it. It's the cringy highs school trope but it's not like it hasn't worked before, right? I mean, he could just outright tell Chenle he wants to be friends, but social suicide doesn't seem too appealing, even if its all in his head. Its definitely all up in his head when Chenle is somehow friends with everyone but him. 

Oh boy. Jisung knows he's gonna get caught sooner or later if he's this pissed over a mundane partner project. Whether that be Jeno, Renjun, or Chenle himself, Jisung knows he's screwed up. At least instead of flushed checks he gets a bitter taste in his mouth, and looking away has never been easier. 

Imagine if Chenle actually had a girlfriend, which Jisung doubts will happen because he barely flirts around the girls, for now, but the thought still churns his head. 

'This is better', Jisung keeps reminding himself as his partner, Herin, searches for potential diseases. 'Don't let anyone know', was his previous mantra, but as Jisungs' jealousy grows, so does his confidence. He almost misses the misconstrued attention, craves it, now that Chenles become more docile, but Jisung wants to experience outgoing Chenle, the one that can manage to make anyone smile. Artificial things are never that fun, but Jisung still doesn't know how homophobic the other boy is, if at all. 

Fate, or destiny, whatever it's called is complete crap, Jisung decides, as Chenle is charming Joy with lame jokes. Even girls find cigarettes hot, right? It's in all the animes and stuff, with the lead role being a dark handsome stranger who smokes. Jisung wouldn't be surprised if Joy liked him, or any girl for that matter, but he can only assume that destiny doesn’t want them together. Besides, he's the 'basketball captain' that doesn't care about what others think.

If destiny won't do it, maybe Jisung will have take things into his own hands, and the Halloween party at Renjuns house seemed to be the perfect excuse. He's never been much of a social butterfly, but Chenle unjustifiably seems to bring out the unknown in him. He's not gonna be forward or anything, but by just attending wearing 'that', is a statement in itself. 

O Jisung, Jisung, wherefore art thou Jisung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is story took a turn for (hopefully) the better, and the Halloween party Jisung mentioned will be the same one in 'Heart to Heart, Mouth to Mouth' aka Orange Sherbet on aff. Let me know if you like how the plots developing, and if you like the Jaeno side story.
> 
> I hate grammar so just gloss over it, thanks. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Woahhhhhhhh this has been in my documents for maybe half a year? so if you have any ideas of what you wanna see let me know!! this is cross posted on af about a year ago? but im working on moving everything over here...
> 
> also looking back i realize how horrendous my grammar is, so i hope it didn't affect the story too much. I absolutely hate present and past tense, and i wrote this a year ago?
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
